Talk:Joe Steele
I just added a couple of categories to the Stalin article for the JS novel. I wonder if the "Americans", "Lawyers", "Congressmen", "Presidents of US" and "Would be Assassinations" cats along with any others we add should be included here as well (or perhaps instead)? ML4E (talk) 18:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I remember we played with adding story specific categories to redirects a little bit a year or two ago, and it created confusion. On the other hand, Steele (and Scriabin, Kagan, Stas, and Wyszynski now) are reasonably different from their OTL counterparts in more tangible ways than most of our historicals. (Indeed, in the case of Steele, I go back and forth as to whether or not Joe Steele should be an article all on his own, rather than a sub-section of Stalin.) ::I recall that. My thinking was that this has a different name from the historical figure and would be more suitable than for the story specific redirects of the same name. ML4E (talk) 00:17, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I can go either way, I guess. No harm to having some of these redirects have categories. Might be redundant if we keep those same categories in the main article. TR (talk) 19:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I would not want the real Stalin in those categories. That would be way too confusing, and anyone who didn't know what it was about would assume we were either batshit insane or running some obscure, ridiculous hoax. Putting Steele in would be another matter, provided of course that he went into the ATL/Fictional categories where applicable. :::If you look at the bottom of the Stalin talkpage, you'll see a comment by somebody who made that exact mistake. ML4E (talk) 00:17, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Separating Steele from Stalin altogether (we would of course leave a "Main Article" notation behind) is not a bad idea. I remember we discussed years ago how unwieldy the article had grown, and since then we've had a whole Stalin-centered novel to incorporate, plus significant stuff from TWTPE, and soon, yet another section for BA. And as you say, Steele is a very different version, for all the parallelism. (Actually, given that the POD occurs before his birth, we could possibly contend that Steele is a different person altogether, a Daniel MacArthur to OTL's Douglas. In this case author intent is crystal clear, so we couldn't exactly trumpet this position from the rooftops, but it would make a handy legal fiction for separating the two articles.) Turtle Fan (talk) 21:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I take it no one objects to putting all the Joe Steele novel relevant cats into the redirect. We can always change up either/or articles depending on how we want to deal with the other issues that have been raised. My gut is to remove the same story specific cats (except for the "Joe Steele Characters" cat) from the Stalin article. ML4E (talk) 00:17, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I think we agree on that much. We can make make the redirect into an article at a later date. TR (talk) 01:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, let's go ahead and do that (if we haven't already; I hope I'm able to resume daily visits soon, I feel like I'm falling behind.) Turtle Fan (talk) 02:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC)